


Join Me?

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Evak - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Eskild drags Isak out to a club for his 18th birthday and despite Isak's negative thoughts about how the night is going to go, it doesn't go too bad. Especially when he meets a good looking guy in the restroom.





	Join Me?

“Eskild! For the last time, I do not want to go out to a fucking gay bar. It’s just my birthday. I would much rather sit here, at home, watching some movie,” Isak whines, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Eskild scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“My birthday present to you is getting you a guy,” Eskild counters, pointing a finger at Isak’s chest to emphasize what he said.

Isak huffs. “ _Eskild_. Seriously. Your birthday present to me cannot be getting me to hook up with someone.”

"Hook up?” Eskild chuckles, raising an eyebrow. “I wasn’t intending for you to hook up with anyone - just maybe chat them up, let them buy you some drinks, and maybe end up with their phone number but you can do whatever floats your boat.”

Isak feels a blush creep up onto his cheeks at Eskild’s statement and he clears his throat, giving a sigh of surrender, “Alright. Fine. I’ll go out to the club with you. On one condition!”

“Name it, baby gay.”

“Don’t let me get too drunk?” Isak pleads, shuffling his way over to his door so he can change once Eskild lets him loose.

“Deal. We’re gonna have a good time, no need to worry! Just… maybe try and look decent, hm?” Eskild muses, which Isak groans and rolls his eyes at as he enters his room, shutting the door tightly closed and he begins to rummage through the only nice clothes he has and he manages to pick out a single outfit at which he think will help him look just a bit attractive - light blue, cupped at the end, holes in the knees jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Simple enough for Isak - at least, he thinks so.

“Are you ready yet?!” Eskild calls from outside the door, giving it a light knock. “We gotta go!”

Isak looks at himself long and hard in the full body mirror and takes himself in and he has to admit he doesn’t look too bad - given that the jeans were actually a gift from Eskild - and he runs a hand through his hair to make it look decent and he gives himself an encouraging nod, “I’m ready!”

When he walks out into the hallway, Eskild lets out a squeal and clasps his hands together, a grin spreading wide across his face, “Baby Jesus, you look great! You are most definitely going to get a guy tonight! And would you look at that, you’re even wearing the jeans I gave you! This is already the best night for me and what will make it even better is some shots of vodka,” Isak follows Eskild into the small hallway near the door as they slip on their shoes, pulling on a light jacket. “Shall we head off into the best birthday night ever?”

Isak lets out a small laugh, “Let’s go.”

-

As Isak downs his second glass of beer, his cheeks feel warm and his pulse is thrumming in his ears from the loud music that surrounds him. Eskild is laughing beside him, hitting on another guy he found within five minutes of being here, and for this night to be about Isak and his birthday - he hasn’t had much fun himself. Isak sighs as he gestures to the bartender for another beer and the guy gives him a nod, leaving Isak to run his fingers around the edges of the glass. He clears his throat as he glances around the club, the flushed and sweaty bodies accumulating on the dance floor almost every hour and it makes Isak feel tense because he should be joining everyone since it is his birthday - he just can’t find the will.

Isak gives a tap on Eskild shoulder, causing him to jump and giggle at him as Isak shouts over the music, excusing himself to use the bathroom. He remembers his awaiting beer but he shrugs it off as he begins shifting his way through the crowd - the _pulsing_ music - the _heated_ bodies - the ever so quiet and innocent moans from those on the dance floor - and Isak feels like he’s being suffocated while trying to make his way through the crowd. He almost trips when he reaches the edge of the crowd, just in front of the bathrooms, and he lets out a deep breath as he pushes his way through the door. He takes the free stall on the end, relieving himself quickly and heads back out to the sinks, turning on the water as he begins to wash he hands. His eyes avert to the guy who exists one of the stalls and comes to stand next to him, also turning on the water and running his hands underneath them as he too washes his own and Isak swears he can feel his gaze on him.

As Isak turns to head to the paper towel dispenser, he licks his lips as the other guy begins pulling one out after another - and _another_ \- and _another_. Isak raises his eyebrows in utter disbelief as he reaches up into the dispenser, pulling out the very last tissue and he dries his hands with the cluster of tissue. The guy lets out a breath as he throws the ball of paper towels away, and Isak takes an immediate step back as the guy turns and he catches his gaze with his own, raising his eyebrows before his mouth goes agape, looking down into the trash bin.

When he speaks, Isak almost falls to the floor.

“Did you also need paper tissues?” The guy says, gesturing down to the bin and Isak doesn’t say anything but he can feel his jaw hit the floor as the guy looks at him with such an intense look. He doesn’t say anything more and Isak’s eyes watch his every movement as he reaches into the bin, pulling a tissue from the very top of the pile and he smooths it out a bit, giving a shrug as he holds it out to Isak and he takes it - carefully - and he just crumples it in his grip, raising his eyes to look up at the guy again who’s, of all things, fucking smirking at him. Isak can’t help it when his eyes flicker down to the mans lips and they look so full - and warm - and Isak wants to kiss them until his hurt and tingle with the sensation. Isak bites the inside of his cheek as the guy licks his lips, most likely noting Isak gazing at them, as he gestures to the exit of the restroom. “Join me at the bar?”

Isak doesn’t get a chance to respond before the guy just abruptly leaves him alone in the restrooms, a bit baffled at the turn of events but he finds himself quickly turning and heading back out into the loud, pumping music that the walls to the restroom only dulled for a few minutes. He tries to lift his head above the crowd and he can see the familiar dirty blonde still heading to the bar and he quickly rushes - almost pushes - his way through the crowd to reach him. When he does, he’s panting, and the guy just gives him a smile, gesturing to the stool next to him which Isak gladly sits down on.

“I- sorry. Thank you for, uh… offering me the paper towel, in the restroom,” Isak stutters, letting out an awkward cough to clear his throat.

The guy laughs, shrugging. “It was nothing, really. I just thought you could use it.”

Isak allows a small smile as he looks away from the guy, his face feeling hot as the blush grows under the skin of his cheeks.

“So, what’s a cute boy like you doing here on a Wednesday night, hm?” The guy asks and Isak gives a shrug.

“I’m here with a friend. Him and I are supposed to be celebrating my 18th birthday, but… I guess he had other plans for coming here.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Isak scoffs, “ _What_? Nei! Nei, nei, absolutely not. He’s just my flatmate.”

The guy lets out a laugh and the sound sends shivers down Isak’s spine. “Jee, okay. Just wondering. But, hey! Happy birthday…?”

“Isak. My name’s Isak.”

“Isak! Happy birthday, Isak! I’m Even.”

Isak grins, extending out a hand to the new guy, Even, which he takes a hold of and gives it a firm shake before letting his hand drop back to his thigh. “Thanks. That’s the first happy birthday I’ve gotten all night while celebrating.”

“The guy you came with is your only friend?” Even asks, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

“No, it’s just… my other friends were tied up with more important things to tend to,” Isak explains, giving a shrug.

“Well, considering I am your new-found-friend, let me buy you a round of drinks?”

Even’s offer is so genuine that Isak can feel the tip of his ears heat up because he thinks, for just a split second, this guy could be interested in him.

But then again, this is Isak’s birthday. Custom for some random guy he just met to buy him a round of drinks, right? Fuck, he should get offered a drink by everyone since it’s birthday. But this offer is one Isak surely wants to go along with.

“Uh, yeah! Sure. Why the fuck not?” Isak laughs, a bubbly feeling rising in his stomach as Even grins at him, gesturing to the bartender.

“A round of tequila shots, please!” Even shouts at the bartender gives him a nod but also a smirk - and Isak feels a pang of jealously. Fuck that bartender.

“Tequila shots, seriously?” Isak says in disbelief, knowing he’s going to be so fucked up by tomorrow.

“Why not?” Even shrugs as he turns to Isak but soon a smirk is appearing on his face. “Are you a lightweight?”

“What- what! No! I am most fucking definitely not a lightweight!” Isak guffaws, but he knows deep down in his gut he’s so fucking wrong.

Even hums, amused, as his eyes sparkle with something Isak doesn’t quite recognize as the bartender sets up the shot glasses in front of them, along with a small plate of lime and a shaker of salt and the slamming of the shot glasses shoots Isak back to his senses, “Alright, fellas. You know the drill. You finish up this round, I bring you something light - like water. If you ask for another, I give you the number to a taxi service so you either don’t drive home or get arrested for public intoxication. Can you boys handle that?”

Isak and Even give a nod and the bartender winks, quickly pulling the bottle of liquor from underneath the bar and fills up the glasses to the brim, “Have fun.”

Isak is quick to reach for the first shot and Even follows in suit a few seconds after, salting up a lime with the salt and he holds it in his free hand as he holds up his shot glass to Isak, “To you, Isak. Happy birthday.”

Isak gives a determined nod as he knocks back the first shot, quickly salting up his own lime with the salt and he puts it into his mouth, biting down on the sour and salty fruit and his eyes squeeze shut and he coughs as he pulls the lime from the lips but Even is just laughing across from him, “Ugh- fuck you. I’m not used to tequila.”

Isak’s excuse is weak as Even picks up another shot, his eyebrows raised daringly as Isak picks up his second as well, and once they clink together the glasses, they knock them back at the same time, their eyes not once breaking the daring and intense gaze they’ve been holding ever since they started up the game - barely a game, more like a challenge. The shots go down quickly, along with the limes and soon they’re laughing their asses off, their faces red from the alcohol and from laughing and Isak can feel Even’s hand reach out and grab his, pulling him up from the bar stool.

“Isak!” Even whines, pulling a bit harder on Isak’s hand but he’s not budging from the seat. “ _Isak_! Dance with me!”

Isak groans softly, his arm limp as Even pulls on it but he gives in, wiping his mouth on the skin of his forearm as he follows Even out to the dance floor, the loud music causing Isak’s head to throb but yet it feels so damn good as Even holds onto him, one hand on Isak’s waist and the other on his lower back, pulling him closer and the proximity of their bodies is making Isak feel so fucking alive with the sensation of another boys body on his own.

Like holy shit, who would known Isak would be half-grinding, half-dancing on a cute boy tonight? Definitely not Isak. This birthday is most likely going to make his list of top five birthday’s ever celebrated.

He feels the music slow just a bit and it feels like it’s flowing through his veins as Even’s arms slip lower down the shape of his body and soon he feels his big hands cup his ass, right then and there, in the middle of the dance floor and the notion makes Isak slip a small noise from his mouth as which Even smiles at, pulling him closer by his ass and Isak allows it because it just feels so good and so right. Isak can feel his breathing pick up pace, coming in short pants as he moves against Even and their hips meet up so right when they’re dancing that Isak is becoming a flustered mess as how good Even feels against him - and he knows this night is going to end sooner or later - one hour, to be exact, until it’s 2 am and the club closes and Isak doesn’t want this night to end even though it’s technically not even his birthday anymore.

He can feel Even’s hands slip into the back pockets of his ripped jeans and he leans into the touch because it’s so soft but yet intimate. All Isak can do is sling his arm across the back of Even’s neck, holding their bodies close, as his free hand grips at Even’s shirt and he can feel the way his hips move forward through the thin cloth and it’s driving Isak mad. The next hour goes by in a blur as they break apart, joining together again at the bar and downing another round of shots, laughing about stupid shit and exchanging deep stories but Isak isn’t minding oversharing - not right now - he feels like he’s on cloud nine as he downs the last shot and bite of lime and he can hear the DJ announce the night is winding down.

Within a few minutes, he figures Eskild has already headed back to the flat and that he’s stuck having to get himself home despite being drunk as hell - but he’s lucky that he managed to tie his jacket around his waist the further the night went on otherwise he might not have ever been able to see this jacket again - and it’s his favorite blue and white Adidas jacket.

Isak finds him and Even walking towards the doors of the club together, their arms wrapped around one another’s waist to keep them steady. Isak gives Even a smile as a silent ‘thank you’ for tonight and he pulls out his phone, managing to call up the correct cab number and he waits with Even outside, leaning against the brick wall of the club and there’s a warm breeze that feels incredibly nice on Isak’s skin. As the cab pulls up, Isak bids Even a goodnight as his own friends flow out of the club and Even gives him a small wave, and with that, Isak is out of sight, heading back to his flat. He stumbles up the stairs and finds the door already unlocked, which he silently is grateful for, and once he kicks off his shoes he stumbles through the darkened rooms until he finds his own, closing the door shut behind him.

His head feels heavy as he slips out of his clothes, finding his shirt smelling of spilled tequila and his nose wrinkles as he throws it to the corner of his room and he slips out of his jeans on the side of his bed, leaving them, as he crawls under his duvet, knowing the hangover that will gladly be welcoming him in the morning.

-

And it does.

As soon as Isak opens his eyes, he groans, the bright light streaming from the thin blanket covering his windows sends his head into the depths of hell, the pounding becoming unbearable as Isak drapes his arm across his eyes, trying desperately to block out the light. His mouth feels like sandpaper and his stomach feels completely hallow, yet he feels like he’s about to throw up a whole Christmas dinner.

He manages to roll over to face his bedside table where he finds a glass of water and pain killers which he quickly downs, catching his breath as he finishes the water and he finds his jeans still next to his bed which he picks up from his bedroom floor, and he begins digging through his pockets for his phone and thankfully he finds it in his back pocket, but as he pulls out his phone, he also pulls out a small piece of paper that he knows wasn’t there before. He raises an eyebrow, setting his phone down on his bed beside him as he unfolds the paper, his eyes squinting. Once he gets it unfolded, he stares down at it for a while, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he reads what it says below the given number;

’ _Isak,_

_I hope you had a good birthday last night - I certainly had tons of fun with you and I would love to do it again sometime, so here’s my number. Feel free to text me whenever. It was nice to meet you and I hope you aren’t too hungover - sorry for calling you a lightweight. Even._ ’

Isak smiles at the note, the memories of last night flooding through him like a crashing wave and some of them give Isak’s headache more grief than he needs. He remembers just how close their bodies were pushed together - how flushed Even looked in front of him as they danced - and, fuck. Isak would love to do it again.

Isak quickly picks up his phone, ignoring every other notification he has and immediately pulls up his contacts, pressing the 'add contact’ button and he adds in Even’s number and he can feel his stomach do somersaults - but he’s not sure if that’s him needing to vomit or the idea of texting Even. But, once Isak has it added in, he quickly goes to strike up a conversation with the simpliest and non-awkward thing he can think of;

_Isak: Halla, Even. This is Isak. I don’t know if you remember, but you left your number in my back pocket last night - most likely while we were dancing. As for the note, thank you. It was one of the best birthday celebrations I’ve had in a while and I would love to do it again with you any time. It was extremely fun with you last night, and it was nice to meet you as well_.

Isak sends the text without a doubt, but a few seconds after he bites his lip as he types in another message, sending it;

_Isak: P.S., I’m very hungover. I lied. I am a lightweight, but thanks for believe in me_.

It takes Even a solid ten minutes before he responds.

_Even: Haha. Good to hear you had a good time with me. ;) But yeah, I actually figured you were lying. I see you as the lightweight type_.

Before Isak can get the chance to respond, he’s rushing down the hallway into the thankfully empty bathroom and he leans over the toilet, retching up the burning tequila that’s been settling in his stomach. Once he recovers, splashing cold water on his face and giving his teeth a quick brush, he heads back into his room to send a response.

_Isak: Fuck you! I am the master of holding my liquor now thanks to you._

_Even: Glad I could be of help. Coffee with me later, maybe?_

Isak’s heart flutters as he types his response, sending it;

_Isak: I would love to get coffee with you_.


End file.
